


Tears

by Questionable_Alliance (Zacharie_Smackarie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble, Space Gays, gay space babes, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacharie_Smackarie/pseuds/Questionable_Alliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> So short.

"I love you."

 

The words are hesitant and muttered, but the emotional impact they have blows him away. 

 

He inhales sharply, carefully grabs ahold of Finn's hands, and presses his lips against his. Finn tenses under the pilot's touch, but Poe intertwines their fingers and he can't help but relax. 

 

Once the kiss reluctantly ends, Poe begins pressing feather light kisses to Finn's cheeks, down his chin and throat, and until he reaches the crook of his neck. He presses his face against the warm chocolate skin, and inhales the sweet scent that's just purely Finn.

 

"I love you too."

 

The words are confident, definitely not muttered, and they make Finn's body feel suddenly warm and his heart do something really weird.

 

But good.

 

Finn can't help but cry. Poe just smooches the tears away.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip you


End file.
